Talk:Tactics: Super Battle Road (11-20)/@comment-29233357-20190424190708
Since I do not know how to add a team to any sections, I'll just post my team in comments and hope someone can help: Leader: Str Ulthan (Essential): Only Leader for Hybrid Saiyans. Keep either him or the friend on rotation (depending on who is better in potential system). Very good for defense buff. Str Beepan (High): Her stunning capabilities are amazingly useful, if you have a lot of dodge then no need to rely on her defense but even if you dont then her defense is amazing throughout the entire stage since there are only 2 agl enemies. As well, her healing is clutch in most fights and extrememly helpful. If on Global, it might be best to wait until she is LR after 4 year but trying is always good. I had her rainbowed with 12 additional, 11 critical, and 3 dodge. Str "Waifu" Pan (High): Her dodging is amazingly useful for mitigating damage and her defense raise on every super makes her a tanking god. I have 2 dupes in her and gave her 15 dodge, 6 additional, and 5 critical. Teq Bra (Medium/High): Her placement on this team depends on whether or not you run EZA Phy Trunks due to the fact that she can only semi-tank and hits close to hard if she gets a lot of supers. Although her tanking is on the questionable side, her dodging is very useful (although its only 30% since Pan isn't in the Peppy Gals category) and her support passive makes it so you can get the dokkan mode closer to the last fight. (I had her at 55% so maximum dodging wasn't truly realized) Phy EZA Trunks (Medium/Highly Recommended): Depending on if you have Teq Bra or another Vegeta's Family unit on the team, his usefulness will vary. When a Vegeta's Family unit is on the team, his tanking and attack will be extremely useful. I put 11 additional and 12 ciritical along with 3 dodge in him, which made him a hard hitter and a useful tank along with being good for supporting other units. If you can't put another Vegeta's Family unit on the team, then it might be better to have Agl LR Trunks on the team. Int Gotenks and Ghost (Medium): His main purpose on the team is to stun every enemy he hits. If he takes any super, chances are you are dead. I have him rainbowed with 14 dodge and 12 additional to minimize damage and maximize stuns. Friend: Str Ulthan (High): Same as Leader. Preferably Rainbow. Strategy: Keep Phy EZA Trunks and Teq Bra on rotation with each other. Allow Trunks to tank the most hits since Bra only has a 30% chance to dodge on this team. On the 2nd Rotation, keep the better Str Ulthan on rotation and have either "Waifu" Pan or Str Beepan on rotation ("Waifu" Pan would be the better decision since she can tank better but Str Beepan can be used to maximize on her stuns and heals). Use Gotenks and Ghosts to either stun the first unit in the fight (Bardock, Vegeta, or Broly) or the one who will hit him the most if one of those 3 are already stunned. Keep Broly stunned as much as possible until he is dead for the final fight. Kill the first unit in the first fight (Bardock Squad) and 3rd Fight (Broly and Paragus), In the 2nd Fight it might be useful to stun Vegeta and kill Nappa ASAP. (Sorry for it being wordy but just wanted it to be as useful as possible. If anyone could do the chart for me that would be great but if not then just refer people to this comment if it is helpful.)